


Sating Her Hunger

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Charlie Brown: Blockhead's Revenge
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Snowflake Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: "I know exactly what I want to eat."Peppermint Patty and Marcie take a break from studying for something more pleasurable.





	Sating Her Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom is from the Funny or Die video [Charlie Brown: Blockhead's Revenge](http://www.funnyordie.com/videos/fec6d23f5c/charlie-brown-blockheads-revenge).
> 
> [Image of Marcie and Peppermint Patty (with Sally in the foreground)](https://78.media.tumblr.com/03e29cf3f2beec208139597821fff77d/tumblr_p2kzwt5WBw1rbslrco1_400.jpg). [Image of Marcie](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b03dc023a5a69ecfa744ddd43341100b/tumblr_p2l048iyNT1rbslrco1_400.jpg).

Marcie was engrossed in reading her book when she heard Peppermint Patty cry out, "I'm so tired of this!"

"Sir?" she said as she closed her book. As fascinating as it was to read about the Voyager space probes, she'd rather focus on her girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

Patty blew her bangs from in front of her face as she glanced at Marcie. "I hate reading. Why did I decide to go to college?" Before Marcie could open her mouth and answer, she leaned over and kissed Marcie. "I know, I did it for you, but I'm not a genius like you. I want to go out and throw a ball around."

Marcie couldn't help but smile at Patty's words. When Marcie applied to, and got into the state university, Patty immediately declared that she was coming with her. It took a few community college courses and a couple of months to help boost Patty's GPA, along with Marcie spending long nights helping her study, but Patty was also enrolled in the state university and they shared a room in their dorm building.

Whereas Marcie declared mechanical engineering as her major, Patty still didn't know what she wanted to major in. Marcie knew she'd figure it out sooner or later, but until then, she suspected Patty would enroll in all the general education classes the university had.

"I could take a break if you're ready to take one, too." She looked at her phone for the time. "It's kind of too late to throw a ball around, but we could go have dinner instead?"

Patty's face lit up and she quickly agreed. "Yes, please! I'm starving." As soon as Patty said that, her stomach growled. "See?"

"I hear, sir." With her phone still in her hand, she began browsing on Yelp for places that were currently open and nearby. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Everything."

Marcie looked up from her phone to raise her eyebrow at Patty. "I'm going to veto that decision. We don't have either the money or the time to choose more than one place to eat at. We could go to that Korean place a few blocks away. I can practice my Korean and you love their bibimbap."

Patty wagged her finger at her. "I see right through you. You just don't want to call your mom this week, huh? And your Korean is fine. You're able to keep up a conversation with your mom."

"She says my accent is horrible and wants me to go with her and dad to South Korea to visit our family there." Marcie adjusted her thick glasses. "You're being ridiculous, sir. Choose something to eat before it gets too late."

Suddenly, Patty got out of her chair and fell to her knees. She shifted Marcie's chair to face her and Marcie waited to see what Patty was planning.

Patty placed her palms on Marcie's thighs, running them up and down her skin. "I know exactly what I want to eat." Her voice grew husky and Marcie's heart began to race at the sound of it. That was Patty's seduction voice and Marcie had no problems admitting that it worked on her every single time Patty used it. "I'm famished. I kept watching you read, fixing your glasses, licking your lips when you saw something particularly interesting, and I had to stop myself from jumping you."

"I wouldn't have said no." Marcie felt breathless and she was becoming wet between her legs at the thought of Patty getting physical with her. It was half the reason why she played sports whenever Patty was in the mood for them.

"I know, but you're so adorable when you're studying that I couldn't interrupt you." Patty leaned forward until she was an inch above Marcie's shorts. Could Patty smell her wetness from where she was? "You're so brilliant and I want you to get good grades. Lift up for me?"

Marcie did as she was asked and Patty pulled down her shorts and panties in one motion. Despite being half naked in front of Patty who was fully clothed, Marcie didn't feel naked. She'd been together with Patty for what felt like forever and, after the incident with Charlie Brown losing his mind, there was nothing she couldn't face as long as Patty was right there next to her. Marcie raised her hand to cup the side of Patty's face, letting her thumb rub against her cheek.

"I'm yours," she said in a whisper.

"I know. Spread your legs."

Patty took her time to stare between Marcie's legs and Marcie waited for her to do something, _anything_. She wanted to shout at her to hurry up, but she knew if she did that, Patty would keep her waiting even longer to be contrary. Marcie curled her toes and waited.

Finally, Patty's hands slid down and spread Marcie's thighs further apart. One of her thumbs teased her by brushing against her clit and Marcie shuddered above. "Please."

"Thought you'd never ask," Patty said, flashing her a grin before diving in.

Marcie felt Patty's tongue spearing into her pussy without any warning. She clenched down, wanting to be filled with Patty, and was rewarded with the hungry sounds and thrusts from Patty's tongue. She loved getting eaten out by Patty. Fortunately, Patty loved eating her out, too. Patty once told her, if she could, she'd major in pussy eating.

She couldn't see exactly what Patty was doing to her down there, though she could certainly feel it, but whatever Patty just did made Marcie hitch her breath and jerk her hips up. Patty shoved her back down onto the chair to keep her in place. Marcie couldn't look at Patty's head any longer and she threw her head back and shut her eyes.

Even though Patty was holding her down, Marcie couldn't help but move her hips in tiny thrusts in time to Patty's tongue. She didn't know how long Patty ate her out; only that with every moment that passed, Marcie felt herself inching closer towards an orgasm. Her thighs trembled and Marcie sucked in deep breaths of air. And then it hit her like a punch and Marcie screamed out her pleasure as she came.

Patty licked at her at an even more furious pace and Marcie could do nothing but take it. She came again and this time, Marcie pulled on Patty's hair to draw her attention away from her sensitive pussy.

When Patty looked up, half of her face was smeared with her wetness. Patty licked her lips as she met Marcie's gaze. "Delicious. That was exactly what I needed. Thank you for that."

Marcie wanted to laugh at Patty's absurd words. "I think I should be saying that to you." Marcie stumbled off of the chair to straddle Patty. It was in that moment that both of their stomachs growled and Marcie let herself chuckle. "We should definitely go get bibimbap for dinner, sir."

"I could eat again." With that, Patty pulled Marcie down into a kiss and she tasted herself on Patty's tongue.


End file.
